


Heavenly angel zura.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angels, F/F, Jealousy, Old Friends, Restaurants, Second Chances, Third Wheels, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Yohane and riko have been living together peacefully for months now. But one day, the arrival of an angel from yohane's past throws everything out of wack.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Heavenly angel zura.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to fallen fluff and a fallen Christmas.

Today was a very pretty day in Tokyo; the weather was calm and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Even though this was such a nice day; riko and yohane preferred to stay inside and play video games. "Hah, I've got you this time", riko smiled as she played some fighting game with yohane. "Absolutely not...I can't allow you to defeat me my love", yohane said putting on a more serious face. 

The two then went into clutch gamer mode as they battled each other. Riko's gaming skills had gotten a lot better lately; but alas, it still wasn't enough to defeat the great yohane. With a few big moves, riko's fighter layed on the ground in defeat. "Heh, with a but more practice you might be able to challenge me my love". "It's fine...I still had a lot of fun", riko said leaning her head onto yohane. As she did, she began to hear a very loud "GROWL". "Heh,heh, is someone hungry", riko giggled. "Wha...tha-that wasn't me", yohane blushed. "I'll go make us some lunch", riko smiled. She then gave yohane a quick kiss and went into the kitchen. 

Yohane then decided to stretch out and take a nap as she waited for riko. "Hmmmm, I wonder what kinda goodies she's gonna make today", yohane said placing a hand on her rumbling tummy. At that moment though, yohane was snapped out of her hunger trance by a bright light coming from outside. This light was bright, much brighter that the sunlight outside. It was so bright that the lazy fallen one had to cover her eyes. As soon as this white light had started however...it stopped. "Wha-what the hell was that", yohane said sitting up in confusion. 

Her questions were soon answered though, as she heard small knocks at the living room window. "What...but theirs no stairs there". Yohane then got up and went to go investigate this strange occurrence. There she nervously snatched the curtains back to reveal something that shocked her to her core. A brown headed angel, with a sparkling halo floated outside of the window. "Huh, i-it can't be...no way!!". Thinking that it couldn't be whom she thought it was; yohane then closed the window and walked away. 

This didn't make the angel fly away however, as the knocking persisted. Yohane then quickly snatched the curtains back again and sure enough she was still there, huge smile and all. Yohane then reluctantly opened the window and greeted her unwanted guest. "What do you want zuramaru!". "ZUUUURRRRAAAAA!!!". "How do you do yohane... it's been so long", the happy angel greeted. "Yeah it has...to what do I owe the pleasure", yohane said not seeming so happy to see this girl. She then floated into the apartment and happily stood before yohane. "I have great news zura". "God said you can come back", hanamaru smiled. "Come back where". 

"Where do you think, to heaven...you can come back to heaven with me", the sweet angel cheered estatically. "Wha...but that's not possible...I was kicked out", yohane cried. "Yeah, but God said that he's forgiven you and you can come back now". "Isn't that wonderful zura!!", Zuramaru said grabbing yohanes hands. Instead of showing happiness though, yohane stood speechless in front of the girl. "Hey, aren't you happy zura!!", The angel asked. "NO SHE'S NOT!", a familiar voice cried out. At that moment yohane turned to see an angry looking riko standing behind her. 

"Oooh a human zura", hanamaru smiled. "Who is this yohane", riko asked. "Sh-she's an old friend", yohane sighed. "Yeah, me and yohane used to be best friends up in heaven", Maru said wrapping her arms around the fallen angel. "H-how come you've never told me about her", riko said putting on a jealous face. "I...just didn't think it was important". Riko then ran over to yohane and grabbed her by the arm. "Well I don't care who she is...I don't want you to go anywhere", riko cried out. "But yohane belongs in heaven...it's her home zura". "NO...THIS IS HER HOME!!!", riko yelled out.

Yohane could tell things were getting tense; so she decided to intervene. "Riko, please calm down". "Hanamaru...I need you to go", yohane said trying to keep the peace. "But what about coming home zura". "Another time zuramaru... PLEASE", yohane whined. Hanamaru was taken aback; she figured yohane would be excited to return home with her. She also wondered who this mortal girl was to yohane. "Ummm alright... I'll go for now, but I don't plan on going back without you", the girl said exiting the apartment and flying away. 

Once she was gone riko looked on at yohane with a sort of worried look. "Your not going to leave me are you". "Wha...no way!!", Yohane replied. "So your going to tell her no then", riko said grabbing her gf's hands. Instead of answering her love however, yohane froze not knowing what to say. "Yohane, I asked if you were going to tell her no", riko persisted. "I...I don't know okay", the girl said with tears streaming down her face. "But why!". "She and I...she and I used to be really close". "And when I was kicked out; I missed her a lot". 

"But now I have you and...I JUST DON'T KNOW!!", yohane said stomping off in anger. Meanwhile riko was left feeling very worried. "Yohane clearly cared for this girl". "And would she really wanna stay with riko instead of going to heaven", she thought to herself. All these things weighed very heavily on her mind. That night in bed yohane was in cat form and didn't say much. The whole night went like this; with neither girls saying anything to each other. The next morning when riko awoke however; she heard the same small knocks at her window. Yohane was to much of a hard sleeper to notice though. 

So riko got up and went over to the curtain; once she pulled it back she saw the same sweet looking angel from yesterday. She then opened the window to greet her. "Hey there, a bit early aren't you", riko said giving her a smug look. "Good morning, ummm can I speak to yohane". "Actually...I was wondering if I could talk to you". "Wha-about what zura", hanamaru asked curiously. "Not here, meet me on my roof", riko said pointing up. "Oh okay". 

Riko then slipped on some shoes and headed to the roof. When she arrived, the kind hearted angel was patiently waiting for her. "So, what did you wanna talk about zura". "I wanted to talk about yohane". "Me and her have been very happy...up until now I guess", riko sighed. "I'm sorry... it's just that heaven is yohane's home". "It's where she belongs zura", Maru explained. "Well that may have been the case at one point...but this is her home now!!", Riko cried. "Seriously, but earth could never be a suitable home for an angel", Maru giggled. "Why is that", riko snapped. 

"Well there's famine, drought, over population, wildfires, all sorts of nasty stuff", Maru said putting a finger on her chin. "Ugh, well theirs still plenty of fun stuff to do". "Like what zura". At that moment a lightbulb went off in riko's head. "You know, the entire planets not like that". "In fact, come with me; I'll show you how cool earth really is", riko said grabbing the angel by the hand and leading her along. "Wa-wait...where are we going ZURA!!!". 

The next thing hanamaru knew she was being led through crowded streets and past all sorts of colorful buildings by this girl. "So, where is it your taking me zura!", She asked once more. "I'm going to show you some of what we humans do for fun". Riko then led her into a very bright and busy building with tons of noisy machines. "WHOA MIRAI ZURA...what is this place", hanamaru asked in awe. "This is called an arcade; a place where you play games". "Yohane loves it here", riko clapped. "What kind of games zura". "Well, they've got all kinds...check this one out". 

Riko then let her play a game called school idol all stars; where you had to tap buttons while pretty idols danced around on the screen. "Whoa...this is so much fun ZURA!!", hanamaru cheered as she slapped the buttons. Riko then showed the angel a good time by letting her play just about all the games in the building. Afterwards, the two were sitting on a bench; and Maru was cuddling up to her new giant stuffed bear that she had won. "So did you have fun", riko smiled. "Of course zura...a blast". "Now do you see...Earth's not that". "Whoa...WHAT IS THAT ZURA!!!", Maru said interrupting the girl. 

"What is what". Riko then watched as the excited angel ran over to a giant sign advertising fried Chicken. "Oh, that's chicken; a food us mortals eat", the girl shrugged. "ZURRRAA, I want some", Maru drooled. "Ok, let's go get some then", riko smiled. "ZURRRAA!!". "By the way, what's with that zura thing", riko asked. A blush then filled maru's face. "Uhh, don't worry about it". The two then arrived at a small restaurant near the arcade. The sweet angel felt as if she was in heaven again; once she smelled all the delicious aromas in the air. "Wow, it smells amazing in here", the girl blushed. "Yeah, it's a bit fattening... but it's good", riko smiled.

She then found a seat for them and placed their order. Soon the waiter brought out a big box of steaming delicious chicken. Maru felt unworthy of this delicacy as she peeled into and tasted the first piece. "Oh, wow...this is so...GOOD!", the girl said with litteral tears streaming down her face. Across the table however, riko wasn't having the same heavenly reaction; as she didn't care much for this greasy food. "Heh, well I'm glad you like it so much", the girl smiled. "Oh I do, if I could eat this everyday I would be happy", Maru said with crumbs all over her face. 

Soon after hanamaru knocked back about a whole 12 piece, riko was ready to talk again. "So, Earth's not that bad is it", the girl smiled. "Yeah, I didn't know you guys had all this stuff zura". "I'm going to have to talk to god about getting fried food in heaven", the angel said rubbing her full tummy. "Well now you know that yohane is safe here with me... we're happy", the girl said thinking about her lazy lover. Maru then put on a serious look as she wiped the crumbs from her face. "Riko, your a very sweet girl...and maybe I was a little wrong about earth". "But I would honestly prefer to hear yohane's opinion on what she wants to do... don't you think that's more fair", the girl explained. 

Riko then thought to herself for a moment. "She's right, I can't make yohane's decisions for her...if she wants to leave I can't stop her". Then, even though she didn't want to; she nodded in agreement with the angel. "Okay, well let's head back and ask her what she wants to do zura", hanamaru smiled. "Right", riko sighed. At that moment however a familiar voice caught the girls attention. "But I have made my decision zuramaru". Yohane then appeared out of nowhere right before there eyes. "Yo-yochan", riko cried. "So... you've made a decision then", hanamaru asked. "Yes, heaven is true paradise in every sense of the word". "Theirs beautiful scenery, perfect weather, and plenty of fun to be had". "But be that as it may...she isn't there", yohane said grabbing riko's hand tightly. 

Maru then smiled as she looked on at yohane and her beautiful girlfriend. "Say no more...I understand zura". "Wha- you do", riko said in shock. "Yes, but only because I know she's going to be with you riko". The angel then walked up and put her hand on riko's shoulder. "Your a sweet girl riko; and your definitely a shoo-in for an angel one day". "Since I know that yohane has someone like you looking out for her; I'll have no problem leaving her here", the girl smiled. Riko then wrapped hanamaru into a tight hug. "Thank you!!". "Oh and yohane", hanamaru called out. "Yeah". "That invitation to heaven's always gonna be open zura". "So if you ever change your mind... we'll all be waiting", hanamaru smiled. 

Soon after a bit of hanging out together; it was time for Maru to go. "Well, I guess I better be heading back zura". "Yeah, don't wanna keep ruby waiting", yohane giggled. "It was nice meeting you", riko chimed in. Then after some goodbye hugs hanamaru sprouted her gorgeous white feathery wings. "Oh, there's one more thing zura". "Would you guys mind if I came back to visit sometimes". "I'm going to have to get some more of that fried chicken", the girl drooled. "Heh, anytime", riko happily nodded. Then, with a huge gust of wind behind her...Maru flew high into the sky. Meanwhile riko and yohane didn't stop waving until they couldn't see her anymore. 

After she was gone, it was late evening; and the two were standing outside of the chicken restaurant."Heh, you really are something else you know", yohane said switching her gaze to riko. "What do you mean", the girl grinned. "You even showed an angel how amazing you are", the girl said wrapping her arms around riko. "Well I can't believe you turned down an eternal paradise just to be with me", riko said placing her hand on yohane's cheek. "Bae, I would turn down that entire religion just to be with you", yohane said in a gal voice. The two girls then leaned in and shared a beautiful kiss. Our story then ends; as a beautiful white feather blows off into the wind. 

The end.


End file.
